Naruto: Master of Seals
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Naruto knows that if somethingas flimsy as an alphebet can cage the nine tailed beast it may hold one of the ultimate powers. As such he studies those seals and more... Unfortunately, an ancient one from before the time of ninja and the Sage of Six Paths takes an interest in Naruto... It begins teaching him as he begins making his name famous and that will forever change the world!


_**Naruto, Master of Seals**_

 _A/N: I've decided that seals seem to be the most powerful force. I don t really know much about the seals in the series but based on what many of the basic facts say seals can be used in three primary ways: Put someone/something inside another someone/something, make things come/go from point A to point B instantly, and to destroy things._

 _Examples of the 'put inside' seal includes the storage and demon seals. Some examples of come/go seal is the Flying Thunder God Kunai Seal and animal summoning seal. And finally, the example of the destroy seal which works one of two ways: the ninja of the land of snow have a 'bomb tag' that makes ice grow and 'attack' things and then there is the ordinary bomb tag. And yes, there is a forth type of difficult seal that just creates things but I don't include it since most of the things created are used to destroy hence it is a part of the destroy seal system._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

The day after Naruto learned of his demonic 'tenant' from the traitor Mizuki, he stood in front of the cracked mirror in his wooden house just as the light began to filter though the window. His eyes were fixed on the seal on his stomach. With a bit of work, he could make the thing visible.

His life had been ruined by such a simple thing.

Anything that had this sort of power flashy or not Naruto had to understand. If such a flimsy series of symbols could withstand the power of a demon, then what else could it do?

That afternoon, after meeting Kakashi Hatake and the other members of team 7, Naruto found himself in a dusty corner of the Konoha Ninja Library where a single shelf held books on the art of sealing.

This action would create a very different life for Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, the very thing that ruined his life would fix his life or he would be damned to a cursed life. And therein lay the problem, that he discovered at the ninja library.

The only book that had been read in five years was the one on sealing scrolls used for storage applications. Everyone seemed to look at that one: how to seal food, how to seal a tent or clothing or even weapons inside a flimsy piece of paper. It would suck to be on a long-term mission without access to healthy food, for instance, so most of the smarter genin learned to perform these basic seals.

The other books, by and large, were historical tomes. There were no volumes that explicitly said how to perform seals, save for the basic ones in the storage book.

But they told plenty of stories of famous seal masters: the seal master who first thought to trap a demon inside a child, the seal master guild that did the work to bridge the different dimensions and who brought back some of the first summoning contracts after defeating some of the more minor demon clans, the seal masters who developed the stasis spells so that severely wounded shinobi could be saved by expert healers well after the battle ended (why did this practice fall out of use, Naruto wondered), and the seal masters who used pre-written seals, rather than swords and jutsu, in elite battles.

The more Naruto read of these boring historical volumes, the more he wondered at the power described here. If Uruka-sensei had even told a third of these stories, Academy would have been incredible.

Power didn't come through cool moves and tricks it came from mastery. And a master of seals could defeat demons, move between dimensions, and even cheat death for a short while. It was a power he needed to cultivate.

But how? These books described great feats, but there was nothing here, save for the information on storage. How to become great? Then it came to him; Sarutobi, the one he called 'Grandpa' knew all sorts of ninja who could train him.

Was it even possible to convince him to get him a teacher? But wait... didn't he owe Naruto for keeping such an awful secret from him? Yes. The old man owed him big time. Naruto quietly studies the simple storage seal before carefully copying it with the local copy machine and taking the copy home to practice copying.

Thankfully the image was in excellent shape compared to the original one. He began to practice the seal over and over again. He had always been good at tasks that was completed with his hands, he had painted his apartment with 'bad and ruined paint' Gramps had bought him from a merchant whose wife hated the colors. The paints were all a pastel-like color, 'dim and not attractive' paint is what he claimed his wife called them but to Naruto they were god sends.

Within days his apartment had been turned into a beautiful rainforest similar to one he had seen in a picture book. There was monkeys, rhino, predator 'avians' as the book had called them and a beautiful cat called the panther. Naruto's bedroom held most of the panthers and the only pictures of animals it hed was the panther. Unfortunately it had to come to an end and the villagers splashed more paint on his artwork once they found it. He had cried fo hours once he found his beautiful apartment ruined after he went through the work to decorate it nicely.

That was the day Naruto managed to convince Sarutobi to have one of the Senju to build him a small house that was just for him. That became the house he still lived in which is inside of training ground 17 which was closest to the academy. It was because it was near the academy that Sarutobi ordered it be for 'children like him' to train and live in. The whole training ground belonged to him and he could enjoy it as he wished. An anbu built the house and since Naruto no longer had to rent an apartment that others could freely ruin he had been happy to make it his own place.

Since his focus with slow things like this was extremely precise he was able to make an exact replica very easily. He took it to the clearing out side his house and used his first storage seal on one of his rusty kunai. He cheered, it only took him six tries to get it written correctly and the first attempt to seal was a success. Thinking rapidly He grabs the sheet of parchment he printed it on and took off to the Hokage Tower to show the old man which brings us to now.

Naruto just dodged the secretary's attempts to stop him from entering the office and he rushed up the stairs as quickly as he could. Pausing at the threshhold of the door he quietly straightens his clothes before knocking. "Enter, Naruto." Naruto opened the door and rushed up to the desk not noticing the other occupants of the room as he shoved the paper at the old man behind the desk.

"I MADE A HOMEMADE STORAGE SEAL!" He was so happy he didn't notice the look of amusement coming from the visitors when a girl peeps at the sheet. Naruto glances at her in confusion as to why she was in here before he realized the Raikage was in the office. He instantly blushes with embarrassment; at least he didn't barge in and get attacked. "So-sorry, I didn't know any important visitors were here. Uh... Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I just got assigned to a genin team today. Hehehe! Isn't that great?!" Naruto's happiness at being a ninja outweighed his shyness and the man laughs at him while clapping his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Naruto. I am A, the Raikage. Say, what got you interested in seals?" Naruto looks at Sarutobi hesitantly. Sarutobi quickly realizes what got him interested and tells the truth.

"Naruto is another one of what your brother is. He is a sweet but misunderstood kid that I adore. He is also my honorary grandson." A looks at Naruto closer. Offering his hand with a tinge of sadness in his eyes he tells him how he sees it.

"Don't worry about what the villagers think, one day you will prove that you are not the demon. Just like that seal not being a kunai, you are only a container who keeps it hidden away from the light of day preventing deaths by his bladed fangs. Okay?" Naruto froze instantly knowing that this man was someone he could trust. Naruto nods before looking at the Hokage with puppy dog eyes.

Sarutobi groans knowing what he wants. "Alright, let me guess. you want me to find a master of seals to personally teach you?" Naruto nods enthusiastically waiting for an answer. Sarutobi looks at him very sharply. "I will send for a seals master upon the time you graduate completely. Tomorrow you will be put through the real test to see if you become an official genin. Good luck Naruto." Naruto cheers again as he darts out of the office like a bullet. Little did Naruto realize that he just started a chain reaction for even more people to learn basic storage seals. It all started so that he would be able to learn seals.

When he got to his house Naruto found a big idea waiting in the pages of his blank scrolls. He could write storage scrolls and sell them on his free days! he would need to build a street stand but it would work well for him. But whoever left the note for him didn't want to get caught. He guessed it didn't matter since they also left him an idea of who to disguise himself as if he could get permission to henge into the silver haired man to sell things. If it went well he might even be able to pay Kakashi to allow him to henge into him.

Naruto looks at the paper scrolls he had been making from scratch for his art work before he quickly decides that seals are more important then art. He begins writing multiple copies on each scroll while leaving a space beside it to the right to label the stuff in each individual seal. After writing from nearly midday until night his hand is somewhat sore. He had built up the stress tolerance to hold brushes properly over the last eight years.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto woke as he usually did with a sad smile on his face as he dreamed of the Forth Hokage yet again. He doesn't know why he kept having dreams of the Forth Hokage, especially when he played the role of his father while he was dreaming in his sleep, but it made him feel whole for some reason. Carefully putting on his new uniform that he used a henge to buy the day before after getting the idea from the paper someone left in his house for him he barely had enough time to place several raw vegetables he had grown into his first storage scroll before placing the majority of his good weapons in the second scroll while he place his homemade soldier pills and his homemade chakra pills into his third scroll with the other remedies he had 'brewed' at the instructions left for him in his new home. He believed they had come from the anbu but now he was rethinking that line, it must be someone else.

Making it to training ground seven he finds that he is the first person there. Having nothing else to do besides work on his scrolls he began copying the storage seal into the forty-eight blank scrolls he had made by the very difficult art of Parchment Making. He didn't notice anyone else around him so when he heard Kakashi talking to the other two he finished the stroke he was working on before looking up. Apparently Kakashi was reprimanding them for something. Placing his supplies back where he got them from after cleaning his brush carefully he arrived to find the two other genin glaring at him. "What did I miss, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave him the same eye-smile he gave them yesterday before he became serious. "I was just pointing out how you was the only one practicing any ninja skills. Good job on the detail of those storage scrolls you was making. You might be good enough to go pro." Kakashi looks thoughtful as he says it but what he didn't expect was Sasuke's rude demand.

"Teach me, Dumby. If it is something Kakashi praises I need to know it." Naruto frowns before he comes up with a plan of negotiation. Looking at Kakashi for a moment he quickly sees that he is interested in his reply.

"Sasuke, you have been rude, mean, and have often belittled me... But since we are a team and we are unable to do anything alone I will teach you the storage seals but every other seal I learn will probably belong to the seal master that is going to teach me. if you can get him to teach you I will teach you what I now. But before I teach you the seals you need to have carefully mastered the art of writing and drawing. Without these two abilities the usage of seals is very deadly, you could accidentally kill yourself by setting a explosive tag to go off early. Once Kakashi sensei approves of your handwriting I promise to teach you but we will at least have to learn to work together or I will refuse to teach you since you could actually get the information from the Konoha Ninja Library. Okay?" Sasuke scoffs at his answer, he glares as he tries to decide if learning to work together is worth it. Looking at Kakashi he is surprised to see him looking at Naruto with approval at the idea.

"Fine, Dumby. I agree to your terms. But I am not working with the fan girl or I will commit suicide." Naruto grins when Sakura screams that he refuses to work with her before trying to convince him to love her and a bunch of other rubbish.

Naruto sees Sasuke'sforehead twitch with annoyance before helping him out. "Say, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looks at him with the other two at the same time. "Isn't there a Uchiha Clan Law saying that every Uchiha must marry another clan member? Even if the clan member is from a different clan?" Sakura looks at Kakashi sternly and Kakashi begins sweating at the order in her eyes.

Pulling his orange book out to avoid the scary look in her eyes he responds in a very simple way. "I believe you are correct. Since I was given a Sharingan the Uchiha Clan insisted that I learn there ways and as such I would know." Kakashi raises the headband covering his other eye allowing them to see the sharingan and they ahh and ooh over it other then Sasuke. Naruto sees the look of loss on his face and immediately worries for him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto sees the look of surprised sadness upon his face and Naruto instantly wants to make it all better. Naruto begins worrying when his stoic face begins tearing up. Walking over he hugs him just before he starts bawling about his family. Naruto just does what comes naturally, he rubs his back and lowers the two of them to the ground before putting him in his lap and rocking him back and forth in efforts to sooth his sadness. Sakura just blushes at the yaoi picture of the two that comes into her mind while Naruto blushes at being caught in the situation he never expected to ever be in.

Sakura carefully walks over and also pats both of their shoulders in effort to prevent Naruto's panic and to calm Sasuke's sadness. Kakashi quickly takes a picture for blackmailing purposes and because he finds it adorable. Not only that but he thinks it will give Jiraiya a good idea for a sudden yaoi Icha Icha novel. "Uh... Training is over for today, I think you passed... I think." Naruto ignored the jounin as he left the way he came since he was too busy worrying about Sasuke and trying not to panic. After about thirty minutes of comforting Sasuke Naruto realizes he missed his chance to ask Kakashi for permission to use him as a henge disguise.

"DAMN IT! Kakashi is gone ! I was going to ask if I could use him as a henge to sell my storage scrolls! GAGH!" Sasuke giggles causing Naruto to blush and the yaoi image to return to Sakura's mind. Naruto sighs in depression as Sakura turns toward him questioningly.

"Why would you need a henge to disguise yourself?" Naruto blushes since he tells them about half his story and his need for attention.

"Well... I really like pranks and I have already pranked every shop in Konoha and everyone knows that it is me who do the pranks so... um, how do I put it?" Sakura scowls at his line of thought before deciding something and hearing Sasuke voice her thought.

"You are henceforth allowed to henge into me as long as I get part of the payment you get that day. People are highly likely to buy things from me than they are from Kakashi. In fact I also have some things I want you to sell for me... I like to make organic crafts and I have been practicing the art of making lacquer, the type of sealant you put on wood to make it durable. I was also thinking about using some large bamboo as storage cases for weapons, supplies and medical supplies." Sakura gasps at the idea before adding to their new stall stand idea.

"That is a great idea! I have been practicing making balms and salves, even if nobody will buy the actual products I mae I know the best places to pick fresh herbs! We could sell packages to ninja who obviously need storage scrolls, cases and herbs or ointments like the ones I make. Maybe asking around to see who will donate products for us to use so we could spend half of the entire sells worth on us and setting up an account for orphans to use. Once the public finds out it will be going to help orphans too they might be willing to donate a few things for us to use!" Naruto nods as the three of them begin walking before Naruto suddenly stops dead still half way to the gate of the training ground.

"I GOT IT! You two probably don't know but I am the Hokage's Honorary Grandson, he might be willing to promote our little stall. Let's go ask him now!" Naruto began mad dash with the other two following closely behind since they knew he was only this excited when he knew something others didn't. Once they arrived they was surprised t find Kakashi exiting the building and carrying a scroll with a look of boredom on his face. Naruto gives him a quick word as he flies by. "Hiya, Kakashi-sensei, bye Kaashi-sensei!" Sakura giggles at the astonished look hat shows in his eyes as they fly past him as fast as they can go.

Once again repeating his mad race up the stairs against the secretary he makes it to the open door o find many jounin exiting the room. A few glare at Naruto before they notice Sasuke following with Sakura and the enter the room s soon as the jounin are out. "Hiya Gramps, I want you to put up the barrier so the four of us can talk."

Naruto jumps when he hears Kakashi speak right next to him, "Make it the five of us. My team doesn't speak to you alone." Naruto laughs guiltily before he feels the privacy seal flare to life.

Naruto instantly walks over to the shelf holding blank scrolls ad began listing what they have planned s far while the tw adults waited patiently knowing hey would find out. The fact that Sasuke was suddenly giggling like schol girl with Sakura put them off since they thought it might be a prank before Naruto blows on the scroll o dry it. Once iti mostly dry he carefully picks it up and moves it over to desk before putting it down on it for the two adults to look at. The Hokage's pipe fell as he looks at it, somehow amazed at the simple ideas a few genin can come up with. Profitable ideas at that.

Sarutobi looks at the suddenly nervous children who have eyes that are shinning with hope. "IF I allow such stall to be open who is going to own it?" Naruto knows they will argue so he points at Kakashi who seems as surprised s the two other genin before they nod and point at their sensei with Naruto. Kakashi sighs at the thought of owing a shop while having genin t teach bu he los t the Hokage with a plead in his eyes begging him to say otherwise. "What if I suggested few changes while providing the start up costs as a 'donation' to your charity? Would you be willing to negotiate?" All three of hem nod eagerly as Sarutobi pick his pipe up off th desk.

Looking at the scroll carefully he dishes out a few details, add more ideas, and puffs ion his pipe before taking a new scroll and copying it neatly. He hands it to Naruto who reads it out loud, "Konoha's Ninja Student Fundraising Program, owned by Sarutobi Hiruzen, primarily operated by Kakashi Hatake and Team Seven, offer a basic ninja equipment to newly graduated genin and academy students in training to become genin for a small donation the first time. Willing to hire any ninja who has skills crafting ninja supplies of an sort but is currently looking for weapons suppliers, and anyone who is willing to go in th Forest of Death to gather fundamental gods such as strong bamboo logs which must be at least the width of half a square foot. If these supplies can be donated they will be given to academy students only until the time we find a seller or goods provider to buy the goods from. hiring from a wide range of ages, since each person will be providing different goods that others might try to destroy only the Manager, Kakashi Hatake will know who provides what. I think it sounds good."

Sasuke narrows his eyes as he quickly realized that nothing about money was mentioned. "I'd agree as long as there is enough money paid to each person after they sell goods to buy the material to create the goods. That is the only problem I see with the offers." Sakura looks at him in shock not realizing they would need to buy anything.

Sasuke sees the loos on everyones face and explains. "Making your own oil or varnish blends is a great way to save money, and I was planning on making the scroll cases be better quality and longer lasting by making my own lacquer." Naruto splutters as he interrupts his speech.

"Did you just say liquor, as in alcohol?!" Sakura burst out laughing while the adults failed to hide their laughter.

"Not the alcohol, the wood finish that I told you about, the one that makes them more durable remember?" Naruto blushes as he nods curtly and fidgeting at the unintentional joke he made. "As I was saying, I can buy things like boiled linseed oil and mineral spirits in large gallon jugs, and then purchase the varnish as needed. The standard mixture is 1/3 Boiled Linseed Oil or Tung Oil, not both types of oil, 1/3 thinner which is mineral spirits, paint thinner, turpentine, or naptha, and 1/3 varnish which is poly, spar, and the likes."

Sasuke blushes as they nod in agreement at the idea, "Now the blend shouldn't be using two oils like linseed oil and tung oil as I said for some obvious reasons for those who know the lacquer or varnish industries. That's a bit redundant. I have been told that its better to have a varnish component in the mixture for extra durability, unless you truly want an oil-only finish which isn't no where near as strong."

Kakashi spoke up, "Is there any a way you could have several types of lacquer to be chosen from in case somebody wanted different types to be used on their cases?"

Sasuke nods as he tells him the most basic thing about it. "Another advantage to mixing your own home brew is the fact that you will have total control over the finishes properties, which is why I want to brew my own. If you want a look more close to the wood look and feel? Add more oil. If you want more protection? Add more varnish. If you want to make the finish easier to spread around the surface? Add more thinner. The possibilities are endless and I am fully able to customize the finish to both my needs and the needs of the project and customer if we did such. Let's add Kakashi-sensei's idea for optional lacquers." Sarutobi nods and writes down the new rule down and makes sure that they are able to buy all of the supplies.

Looking up at them he asks, "Is there anything else that may be good for the stall?" Sakura becomes shy as she clears her throat.

The boys look at her and she quietly and passionately puts forward another idea. "I heard Naruto mention paintings earlier... as if he was at least slightly skilled. Maybe we could take orders for paintings while displaying a few of his paintings. But it might depend on what he is good at... Can you paint, Naruto?" Naruto blushes as the rest of his team looks at him pointedly.

"I don't think I am that-" Sarutobi clears his throat with a pointed look at the blond as if he was going to ground him for misbehavior. The rest of them also glanced at Sarutobi when he cleared his throat causing Sakura to cheer. "Alright. Maybe I just am down playing my skills but I don't think I am ready to show people my paintings yet. Last time they seen them they ruined them!" The rest of the team quickly realizes he is telling the truth before Sasuke comes up with a brilliant idea.

"What if it wasn't 'Naruto Uzumaki' who was creating them? What if it was a random person who came along to sell his or her specialty goods? I mean, if you didn't have any resemblance to Naruto Uzumaki you could be a random stranger." Sarutobi suddenly stood as if he was on fire and pointed at Sasuke.

"How did you find out?!" Sasuke clearly doesn't know what he was talking about so he plays along with it.

"My secret." Sarutobi was too frightened to thin straight and huffs.

"Since you are obviously childish enough to tell him I ought as well tell him now..." Sasuke notices the look of recognition on Kakashi's face and interrupts.

"If you don't tell him now I will. My mother found out about him and told me the resemblance between the two of them..." Sarutobi walks over to a picture of Minato Namikaze and releases a storage seal on the back of it. Tossing it at Naruto he glares at Sasuke and quickly responds before anyone could question him.

"Naruto, that is your clan inheritance from your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and your father, Minato Namikaze..." Sasuke almost fainted.

Sasuke was staring out into space and Sasuke giggles again, "I was just joking about knowing, Lord Hokage... Er, my apologies?" Sarutobi twitched as he walked over to the wall and began thumping his head against it hard enough to crack it down th middle. Naruto burt out laughing at nothing.

"So it was my own father who cursed me to the hatred of th villagers. MY OWN DAD THAT SEALED THAT GIANT, FUCKING, FURBALL INSIDE ME?! I DON'T WANT IT... I just want to be happy..." Naruto broke down and began bawling as his two teammates began panicking in worry and shock. Sakura walks over and slaps Naruto harshly silencing him instantly.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU ARE THAT EVIL FURBALL! YOU ARE JUST A KID, IT IS THE STORAGE SCROLL AND THE KUNAI! GET THAT IN YOUR THICK HEAD, NARUTO UZUMAKI! OR I WILL ATTEMPT SUICIDE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sasuke and Naruto gape at her rage before she attempts to calm down. standing slightly straighter as she dusts off her clothes she calmly tells him the truth. "My parents were always calling you a demon and I already knew from the way they acted. I was raised an civilian but the only reason they don't understand is because they are mere commoners compared to us, we are their protectors who will have to give our life for them to live... I refused to listen to their abusive words since they would be just as angry as you are if your dad sealed it into me. They just don'tsee it that way. If you don't grow up and quite crying about the past when you at least are going to be a very important member of our society due to being the Heir to the Uzumaki clan I will never date you."

Naruto was staring at her in shock as he felt tears falling from his eyes, he never expected anyone to understand, especially a civilian raised brat like Sakura... But then again wasn't that why he loved her. He stood shakily. "You are right... I am a Dumby. No one else would have allowed him to use their child... No wonder those dreams I have where he and the red haired woman are my family keep occuring... Could it have been a real message from them? Were they telling me they loved me? HOLD IT!" Everyone jumped at the sudden volume.

Naruto looks like he just got adopted, " Gramps... people can seal demons inside a person... what if they sealed themselves inside me?!" Kakashi choked at the thought before Sarutobi released the privacy seal.

"ANBU! GET ME INOICHI YAMANAKA NOW! THERE IS AN SSS-CLASS MISSION FOR HIM AND I NEED HIM NOW!" Anbu rushed into the room before fleeing from him in fear of his wrath; the god of shinobi was back in action. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stood frozen to the stops with wet pants before Sarutobi began laughing with Naruto while eyeing them. The three noticed them pointing at them and looked down before they turned pink with embarrassment. Sakura fainted, Sasuke screamed in horror, and Kakashi used a henge to hide it. Sasuke seen what Kakashi does and copies him as quickly as possible before fleeing with his 'tail between his legs' like a dog. The two's laughter became raucous and boisterous at their attempts to hide the wet pants and they know they are unable to hide their smell.

Suddenly Sarutobi quite laughing and turns to Naruto. "I think you would want to place your painting in the stall unless you want this picture to circulate through the ninja ranks." He said in a sing-song voice while showing the picture Kakashi took of Naruto cuddling with Sasuke in a attempt to calm and sooth his fears and sorrow. Naruto simple nods and Sarutobi cackles as he hides the picture he snatched from Kakashi earlier.


End file.
